


Under the Blanket of Night

by 4everTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everTimeless/pseuds/4everTimeless
Summary: Flynn doesn't sleep at night. Lucy wished she didn't.AKA Lucy and Flynn are tortured and bed time is an issue for them.





	Under the Blanket of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary isn't great. I'm not sure if this is just gonna be a one shot or a series of related one shots that ultimately turn into a story of their own. Let me know what you guys think and if you want more I'll work on it. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

_Lucy felt like she was falling,_ deep down, deep down, deep down _… Her mother was there with her but she didn’t help her, didn’t rescue her as Lucy had relied on so much before. Instead she watched gleefully as Lucy descended further down the dark hole. A clock ticked on ominously somewhere in the distance._ Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock _… With each_ tick _she felt her chest contract, as if she had been shot or had shot someone. And with each_ tock _she felt her breath leave and never return, as though she were drowning, or some corpse locked away in a box._

 

_She fought against it, what it was exactly she wasn’t sure; the falling, the darkness, her mother, the clock, death? Whatever it was she fought as hard as she could, struggled with all her might. It seemed that she would struggle forever. That she had been struggling forever._

 

 _Darkness flooded over her like an ocean and more and more troubles tossed her around like whitewater. Her mother pushed her_ down _and Lucy gave in. Fate pulled her into the_ deep _and Lucy went with the current. Rittenhouse wrapped around her and Lucy wondered if it would be better to let it strangle her._

 

 _But then she saw Amy, in the distance, faded and forgotten. Lucy should’ve felt more hope, she knew she should’ve felt more hope but each time the clock_ ticked _Amy got father away and each time it_ tocked _Amy faded._ Tick tock, tick tock… 

 

_And what could Amy possibly think of her now? Weak and powerless. Consumed by it all. Drowning all alone. Drowning in herself._

 

_‘I’m sorry!’ Lucy tried to shout though her throat was entrapped and her chest was clenched and her air was gone. Amy didn’t hear her and Lucy tried again and again. Each time feeling as if she was quieter and quieter…_

 

Until finally she sat up and screamed. She didn’t notice that she wasn’t alone as she screeched into the night. She didn’t realize that someone was there when her tears streamed down her face. She didn’t notice them nearing her as she struggled to catch her breath.

 

“It’s okay! It’s okay, it was just a bad dream!” Lucy looked up at the sound of Flynn’s low and calming voice as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

He must’ve been there for awhile and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that but she didn’t hate that he was there now. He felt solid and secure and his encompassing embrace didn’t make her claustrophobic. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she tried to calm down, listening intently as he told her to breathe in and out. _In out, in out, in out…_

 

“You’re okay,” he said again when it seemed that she was coming back to him. She didn’t feel okay, she felt as if her whole life was falling apart, as if she was in a nightmare that could never end. She felt like she was back in college, in a river, in a car, drowning all over again… But he had pulled her out at she could at least be grateful for that.

 

“How long have you been here?” She finally whispered, looking over at the door which was slightly open. In the distance she could hear the team making their way down the hall.

 

“Not long,” He said, looking at the door too, then untangling himself and scooting away. “I was walking around and I heard you talking to yourself so I came to see if you were alright.”

 

Their eyes were glued together in the dark for a soothing second that felt like years and then the room flooded with light as everyone swarmed in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know if you guys want more because I can definitely do that (eventually [I'm in school so I gotta manage homework too]). This is very much Flucy / Garcy but it's subtle and if I continue I will address Lyatt.


End file.
